Tuffnut, What are You Doing?
by Alicolly
Summary: Basically, Tuffnut gets drunk and decides to fulfill his desires of sexing Hiccup. Yaoi. BUTTSEXES. Dont like dont read. Everyone else...go hard. COMPLETE :D
1. Chapter 1

**Alicolly:** owo Haithere. So, recently I have been into Tuffcup. I am obsessed (and I mean obsessed) With How To Train Your Dragon. Mainly, Tuffnut. He is a god. MM. And I think Hiccup is adorable so...Whabam. I have decided to write a fic. I love the pairing, based on the few fics of them I have found. I have decided to make the number of fics much greater than it is.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot...or..whatever plot there..may or may not be.**

_Hiccups p.o.v_

Hiccup sighed as he sat at the long table in the dining hall. His father, and quite a few of the other vikings, had gone scouting. Toothless was out fishing, and Astrid was busy tending to her Nadder. He drank a bit of mead and grimaced. Why did all the other vikings seem to enjoy it? It was rather...nauseating. He sighed. He blinked when he heard a commotion.

"Move!"

"Make me, Dragon-breath!"

Tuffnut shoved her out of the way, smirking as she fell on her bottom. "There. I just made you. Thor, why are you such a bitch all the-?" he yelped as she tripped him and he fell flat on his back, a groan of slight pain coming from him. He opened an eye and glared as he saw her smirking down at him. He growled and tackled her, punching her in the face as she scratched and kicked at him. Hiccup rolled his eyes. This was normal. Every day at least three times a day.

An older viking threw his mug at them, hitting them both in the heads. "OW!"

"Serves ye right! Calm down ye two! Just go an' eat!"

They both grumbled before dropping into their regular seats, across from Hiccup, Snotlout and Fishlegs. Astrid usually sat by Ruffnut, but since she was gone her spot was left vacant. Immediately, they started eating. Hiccup didn't know which was more disgusting; Ruffnut shoving lamb down her throat, or Tuffnut slurping down mead noisily. "What are you lookin' at, dork?" Ruffnut smirked. Tuffnut grinned. They were still sorta mean to him, even after all the events that had taken place.

Hiccup just rolled his eyes and they went back to eating, completely ignoring the smaller viking. Hiccup sighed. He wasn't very hungry at the moment. Not after the slime-covered half-fish Toothless deemed important enough to share with him. His stomach churned. Ugh..that fish had been covered in dragon slime..and it was revolting. He pushed his food away, taking a drink of water. He looked up and looked around the room restlessly. It wasn't even nightfall and he was so bored he was even contemplating going to bed! He sighed and was about to stand up when he locked eyes with Tuffnut.

He would have looked away immediately, but the way Tuffnut was looking at him was different. The sensual look in the others slate Grey eyes caught Hiccup off guard, and he felt his cheeks warm up. He felt butterflies erupt in the pit of his stomach and looked away, biting his lip. What in Odin's beard was that? Never had he had that feeling before. Well, except in Astrid's case but..never at that magnitude.. She had never made him feel anything like that! He peeked up and Tuffnut was still looking at him, his long nimble fingers drumming over the mug as he took another swig. Once more, Hiccup looked away.

After a few more minutes of feeling Tuffnut's harsh stormy eyes on him, he suddenly stood, excusing himself from the table, saying he was tired. Snotlout agreed, as he did with everything, when Hiccup stated he was drowsy. Fishlegs said goodnight before going off on a rant abut his Gronkle's stats or something. Ruffnut completely ignored him, stuffing potatoes into her mouth, and Tuffnut.. Hiccup blushed and looked away, leaving the hall and heading out to his hut.

_Tuffnut's p.o.v_

He wasn't drunk. He stood up and swayed, grabbing the table. Okay maybe he was. He smirked and set off to follow the younger male. "Where are you going?" His twin snorted, looking up. He shrugged.

"Out for a walk i guess... need to clear m' head." He slurred, on purpose, and left, wobbling. He could hold his liquor better than that, but he didn't want anyone following. He saw his prey slip into his hut and started after him, his padded fur boots quieting his steps.

It was only to be expected that Tuffnut was gay. There were only two females his age on the island of Berk, one of which happened to be his sister, the other being a prudish bitch. He had always had his eye on Hiccup. The boy was small, and rather weak. He could get killed so easily. Which is why Tuffnut felt compelled to possess him. He was so easily controlled. So small. Someone of Tuffnut's stature could easily overpower him. His liquor-induced haze made it all seem so simple. Find Hiccup, seduce him, fuck him.

When he got to Hiccup's hut, he grinned. He looked upstairs to where he knew Hiccup's room was, and saw the candle go out. Quietly, he opened the door and snuck through the rather plain home. His footsteps were muffled by his boots once more. He gently pushed open the door and listened. Was Hiccup still awake? He heard soft snores and deemed it safe to sneak in. Tiptoeing over, he looked at the boys sleeping form and his features softened. For a moment he just stood there before he shook his head.

He pinned the other down, crawling on top of him and covering his mouth to muffle the inevitable scream. He saw Hiccup's eyes shoot open and him trying to scream. "Shuttup, dork." HE hissed into his ear, slowly removing the hand.

"T..tuff? What are you d-doing here..?" Hiccup's shocked voice filled the room. He squirmed, kicking and fighting. Tuffnut rolled his eyes and grabbed his arms pinning them above his head.

"I deal with my sis every day, pipsqueak, you really think you can fight me?" He smirked, and almost immediately, Hiccup stopped moving. Tuffnut smirked down at the boy's confused and slightly scared face.

"Wh..what do you want Tuff..?" HE whimpered. Oh that lovely blush was ever so cute. Tuffnut couldn't' help it. He grinned at the boy's distressed face.

"Why, I want you, Hicca." He smirked, teeth seeming to sparkle in the moonlight. He felt Hiccup tense beneath him and he smirked. "Don't worry. I wont be gentle." HE said, as if those words were supposed to comfort him. HE felt Hiccup start to struggle again and rolled his eyes.

This was only just beginning.

**Alicolly: **Okay. So, this WILL only be a one-shot. The next chappie contains the lemon, and I did this just in case someone got squeamish. Me myself and i personally LOVE the lemons and trust me, it will be long, good, and detailed. I won't need a review to post it but it would be appreciated. :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Alicolly:** Okay so i had to. Thank you Psychotic **Sprite**, **Sleeples92**, and **ILuvHikaruAndKaoru** for reviewing. I appreciate it... I didn't really need them, but now i realize, getting them makes me feel like a whole... ...bunch of money :3

**WARNING!**

This chapter contains S&M, Bondage, and ...well...complete DOMINATION. If you do not like this type of stuff, do not read it. There wont be MAJOR sadist-masochistic stuff, but maybe a bit. There will be very dirty talking on both of their parts, and Hiccup may act like a slut. Because Tuffnut tells him to. YAY PORN.

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE SHEER SMEXINESS OF THE SEXES.**

_general p.o.v_

Hiccup gasped and squirmed more. "T-tuff! This..this really..i-isn't funny! Sto-" He was silenced by the others rough lips smashing onto his own. Those damned butterflies were back, and flapping at full force. Hiccup's cheeks flushed as he fought from melting into the rough kiss, his hands fisting in the others woolen vest. He whimpered as he felt a solid thigh press between his legs, rubbing against his groin. He opened his mouth in a silent gasp, only to allow Tuffnut entrance to his mouth. He shivered and moaned as he felt the others slick appendage rub against his own. "mnn..." He couldn't believe he was moaning!

He panted for breath when the kiss was finally broken. A small yelp escaped him when he felt the others hand slip into his auburn strands and roughly pull his head back, exposing his pale, lightly freckled throat. Hiccup had no idea why the other did this but soon found out as he felt the others sharp teeth bit harshly at the skin. "Ahh! T-tuff...!" HE gasped, shivering as he felt the other grin against his throat, and another bite being placed close to the first.

"Quiet runt. Want the whole damned island to hear?" HE felt the other hiss against his throat. Hiccup bit his lip to muffle a slight squeal as the other bit again, almost drawing blood. He moaned as the other licked the wound softly. "Mm. So little Hicca likes it rough huh?" HE snorted, roughly grinding his thigh against the others growing arousal, earning his satisfaction as Hiccup moaned against his hand. Hiccup shivered and was starting to pant again, his cheeks flushing as his eyes glazed a bit.

"T...tuff.." Hiccup panted. He didn't want to admit it, but he actually was starting to get aroused from this. He pushed back against the others muscled thigh as the blond pushed against him again. He heard a throaty chuckle and pouted. He felt his hands being pinned above his head and blinked, trying to get them free. "T-Tuff! What the he-mmff!" He gasped as a piece of cloth was jammed into his mouth and tied behind his head. HE tugged on his hands to find that they were tied to the headboard of his bed. He looked up at Tuffnut with frightened eyes.

When he saw the play-fullness in the others stormy Grey eyes he relaxed a little. But that was until he saw the dagger. He flinched and closed his eyes. Hearing fabric tearing, he peeked an eye open and blushed. His favorite damned vest and shirt! He glared at Tuffnut who was smirking down at him triumphantly. He shivered a she felt the fabric ripped from his body, leaving him bound and gagged, shirtless, underneath the other. A though that sent the blood from his face right to his groin. He blushed and tugged on the ropes feebly and his eyes closed as a muffled moan escaped him. He felt Tuffnut's rough and calloused hands skim across his skin softly, before rubbing over his dusky nipples. "Mnn!' He blushed, pulling on the ropes again.

"Mm. So you like that do you?" Tuffnut's cocky voice sounded. He pinched the auburn-haired boy's nipples rather hard, and smirked as the other jerked and moaned. "Yes..yes you do." He whispered into his ear, biting lightly before he bent down, licking across the nipple lightly before biting down on it rather hard. He pinched the other roughly, and smirked at the boy beneath him writhed and moaned helplessly. He smirked and undid the gag, pleased by what he heard next.

"Oooh...Tuff...more...p..please.." He panted, cheeks flushed as he bucked his hips up to grind into the others thigh. He couldn't believe this! Astrid could never have gotten him worked up this much! Then again, she wasn't very good at anything really. Wait, why was she thinking of her? He moaned a bit, head falling back as he felt the other push his thigh against Hiccup's now hard cock. "Uhmmnn.."

Tuffnut's grin grew when he heard the young viking moan. "Yeah, you like that don't you?" HE smirked, Kissing the boy hard. He forced his tongue into the others mouth and

rubbed it slowly against his, feeling Hiccup shiver. He bit down on the others tongue and gripped his hips in his hands, grinding against him. They both moaned at the contact and he felt Hiccup's hips buck upwards to meet his own. He broke The kiss and sat up a bit, hearing Hicca whine. "Aren't you a needy one?" HE smirked at him.

"D..don't tease me...M...Master.." He blushed at the term and looked up at him, tugging on the ropes. Tuffnut swore he felt his pants tighten at being called Master by Hiccup. He smirked and grazed his teeth over the others nipple.

"Master, hmm? I guess I should have pegged you for the submissive type.." Tuffnut's husky voice whispered into his ear. He felt Hicca shiver and smirked. He untied his hands and sat down, his back against the headboard. Why? Hiccup pushed him like that. Tuffnut smirked and his hands fell to Hiccup's waist. He smirked and undid the boy's trousers, slowly pushing them down until the boy was completely naked and straddling the blonde's lap.

"M..master.."

Yeah. Tuffnut really liked being called that. He smirked and roughly pulled the boy forward and bit at his neck, making sure to leave marks that would be visible to all the next day even if the other tried to hide them. His hands seemed to move on their own, going to the others ass and groping it lightly, before squeezing rather roughly, pulling him close, their groins grinding together in a most painful pleasure. Tuffnut smirked widely as the other seemed to be getting impatient. Tuffnut grabbed him roughly by the hair, (something that the other seemed to really enjoy), and guided his head down.

Hiccup was confused for a moment but when he was face to face with the bulge in the others pants he blushed. He heard Tuffnut's throaty chuckle. "Well, what re you waiting for runt? Suck my fucking dick." Hiccup blushed harder at the others demanding words, but obediently undid the laces concealing the others arousal from him. Unable to remove his blush, he tugged down the others pants, with Tuffnut lifting his hips, and blushed darkly at what he saw.

To say in the least, Tuffnut was large. About eight inches to Hiccup's 6. Hiccup was lost in observing until Tuffnut bucked his hims in annoyance. Taking a deep breath, Hiccup tentatively flicked his tongue out against the head. HE blushed darkly and at Tuffnut's guttural moan, he continued. He took the head into his mouth and suckled slightly, and shivered, feeling Tuffnut's callused hands tug on his hair impatiently.

Gaining some courage, Hiccup lowered his head a bit more, taking a little less than half of the other into his mouth and sucking harder. His instincts kicked in and he started bobbing his head, letting his tongue tease the slit at every chance he got. He heard the other moan again and decided he was doing good.

When his head was forced down farther, he gagged slightly, but managed to catch it. He started deepthroating the other, moaning softly. He was soon taking all of him into his mouth, and the hands in his hair were getting tighter.

"Hicca.." He heard the older male pant. Hiccup whimpered and gasped in surprise as he was grabbed. He panted as he was lifted and made to straddle the others lap. "T..t-tuff-"

"I'm not Tuff to you Hicca. What do you call me?" came the harsh voice. Hiccup gasped and gripped the others broad shoulders as he felt a finger be roughly pushed into his entrance.

"A-ahh...M..Ma..."

"I can't hear you, pet." He whispered into his ear, thrusting now two fingers in and out of him, growling. The kid was so damned tight! He felt Hiccup clench around the intruding digits and growled. "Say it again!" He hissed.

Hiccup was panting, his nails digging into the others shoulder. "M..master! Please..I...I need more.." He panted, leaning up and nibbling softly on his neck, before suckling and starting to leave a mark. Hiccup tensed and bit down hard on Tuffnut's neck as something inside him was hit, repeatedly. "Ohh...right there! There!" he panted, emerald orbs glazed in pleasure. "Please.." He panted.

Tuffnut liked this side of Hiccup. The side that was completely submissive and obedient. And only Tuffnut had seen it. Or will ever seen it. He thrusted the three fingers in and out him, stretching him. Soon, he just got too impatient. "Prepare yourself." Was all the warning he gave him, before he grabbed the others hips and pulled him down, thrusting up into him all the way in one thrust. He groaned darkly as Hiccup bit his neck, actually drawing blood, in an effort to muffle the loud scream.

The blond didn't give him any time to adjust before he gripped his hips, lifting the other and pulling him back down at a leisurely pace. He was surprised when Hiccup picked up the pace, riding Tuffnut faster. "Ohh...Master.." He panted, his head falling back. Tuffnut licked his lips, thrusting up into him as he gripped his hips. "Ahhh!"

Tuffnut smirked and flipped them, lifting the others legs and thrusting into him fast and hard. "Beg for me babe. Scream and let the whole damned island know who you belong to!" He growled, thrusting in harder and faster. He aimed for the boy's prostate, which he knew he found when the other cried out, bucking his hips.

"Tuffnuttt! Ahhhhh! Harder!" Hiccup's voice echoed off the forests that were all around the village, and he was sure people heard. But at the moment, he didn't care. At all. He screamed and pulled hard on Tuffnut's hair, dragging his nails down his back and leaving angry red lines in their wake. He clenched around Tuffnut, making the blond hiss in pleasure. "I'm..so close...Master!" He cried.

Tuffnut smirked and pulled out, flipping the auburn-haired boy onto his hands and knees. Hiccup was confused only for a second before he cried out as the other thrusted hard into him from behind. Immediately, the thrusts pushed Hiccup onto his elbows, his ass lifted into the air. Tuffnut licked his lips, gripping his hips and slamming into him. The old wooden bed creaked with each thrust, and Hiccup cried out in pleasure.

It wasn't long before Hiccup whimpered, Tuffnut gripping his length and stroking it in time to his erratic thrusts. He cried out as he came, muscles clamping down on Tuffnut's length. He cried out Tuffnut's name, blushing as he came in his hand.

Tuffnut didn't last any longer. With the screams of pleasure, and the tightness of the smaller boy, he came inside of him, with a soft groan of "Hicca.."

After a few seconds, Tuffnut pulled out, flopping on the bed beside Hiccup and Hiccup fell forward, panting heavily. "I...cant believe I...just did that.." Hiccup groaned.

Tuffnut chuckled and kissed the boy, surprisingly softly. "Well. Get used to it, runt. It will be happening a lot from now on."

Hiccup wasn't complaining.

**Alicolly: **_*really enjoyed writing that* _THERE YOU GO. I don't actually know how many people read this pairing but I know Three do At least :D THIS IS FOR YOU AWESOME PEOPLE. And myself of course. JEEZ.

On a side note, I will be writing more fics of this pairing. It seems to hold my interest longer than others.


End file.
